This invention relates to an improved shovel and, in particular, to an improved double handled shovel in which the handles are adjustable in handle length and in angular position relative to one another and to one in which a V-shaped notch is provided in the shovel blade to facilitate cutting operations.
Double handled shovels are well known In some of these devices a second handle is permitted to move freely in multiple directions such as shown in Bernett, U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,096, Apr. 28, 1981; Helton, U.S. Pat. No. 4,200,324, Apr. 29, 1980 and Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,728, Sept. 27, 1977, while a second handle moves freely in only one plane in Vosbikian, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,033, Oct. 21, 1980. There are other double handled shovels in which the second handles are secured at selected relative angular positions each as in Vaslas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,266, Dec. 5, 1978 and Vaslas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,954, Aug. 1, 1978. A double handled shovel is also known in which a second handle is adjustable in length as shown in Davidson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,728, Sept. 22, 1977.
While the known double handled shovels have advantages over single handled shovels because of their non-adjustability of both handles, they often cannot be employed to maximum advantage either because the height or strength of the laborer using the shovel is inappropriate for the overall shovel handle length of both handles or because a cramped job site does not permit optimum leverage unless both handles can be shortened or lengthened. In other cases, unrestrained movement of one of the handles deprives the handle of any leverage capability, while in others the lack of means for rigidly securing the handle together in a preselected angular position weakens the structural integrity of the shovel or precludes the use of both handles in a leverage action. In general, the known shovels are incapable of adjustment to optimum configurations for laborer size or strength, and job site space restrictions and cutting material
It is well known that shoveling material with a manual implement is a strenuous activity which can exert stress on a person's lower back, cardiovascular system and other areas of the body. This exertion can be experienced in inserting the blade of the shovel into the material to be shoveled, working the blade through the material, lifting the material and also cutting through obstructions which may be located in the material, such as roots.
In order to reduce the amount of stress exerted on the laborers who use a double handled shovel, the device must have versatility in its configuration to provide optimum leverage, i.e., the angle between handles and the lengths of the handles, to adapt to varying work environments and varying heights of different laborers using the shovel. The user at different times may be located in confined work areas, such as a ditch or deep hole or may be located below, above or lateral to the material to be dug. A further factor can be the material to be extricated may vary in density and composition.
The configuration of the handles can alter the distance the user is from the material and his mechanical leverage he can exert on the material and thereby can decrease the exertion on different parts of the user's anatomy in inserting the shovel into the material as well as prying, lifting and cutting the material.